Lendemain
by akyansha
Summary: Ce que les livres oublient de mentionner, c'est ce qui se passe dans les jours qui suivent. Du léger malaise qui est vécu après...


Voici un nouveau one-shot, légèrement plus mature que mon recueil de one-shot "Until bliss", c'est donc pour ça qu'il est publié séparement. Je n'ai rien écrit depuis un moment déjà, alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

><p>Le soleil descendait doucement derrière les collines de Poudlard. Hermione était assise seule sous un arbre, se répétant sans cesse la même litanie.<p>

-"Merlin, je suis stupide…par Merlin. "

Elle venait vraiment de faire la chose la plus insensée au monde…du moins de son point de vue.

Elle avait couché avec Malfoy. Pas que l'acte en tant que tel ait été dégoutant. Au contraire. Elle avait été beaucoup plus gênée l'unique fois qu'elle avait couchée avec Ron. Elle s'était sentit tellement maladroite et mal à l'aise. Il faut ajouter que s'était sa première fois; donc bref, elle détestait regarder Ron en pensant qu'elle savait à quoi il ressemblait nu. Mais Mafoy…merde….comment était-elle supposé le regarder en cours maintenant. En sachant qu'elle connaissait la texture de sa peau, le cri qu'il lançait durant l'orgasme,…le goût de son sexe. Surtout en sachant qu'il savait maintenant la même chose à propos d'elle. Ça la tuait.

Dans le peu de livres érotiques qu'elle avait lu (cachés dans une malle, sous son lit et fermée par un sort digne de Dumbledore), les auteurs parlaient de la séduction avant l'acte, de l'acte en lui-même et du lendemain. L'histoire n'allait jamais plus loin que le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Alors maintenant quoi? Elle allait rougir à chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait dans un couloir? Elle aurait peur de se retrouver seule avec lui à la bibliothèque?

-"Et remerde"

La Gryffondor se leva furieusement, ramassa ses choses et se dirigea d'un pas certain vers l'école. Elle n'était pas une lionne pour rien. Elle allait jouer les indifférentes et lui montrer qu'il n'était rien pour elle. Ce qui était presque techniquement vrai. Il fallait juste qu'il en soit conscient. Et elle pourrait peut-être réussir à s'en convaincre aussi dans le processus.

Bien sûr, son prochain cours était potions.

Elle entra dans la classe et se plaça au côté de Seamus Finnigan, à deux tables de Ron et Harry.

-"Vas-tu venir au prochain match? J'ai entendu dire qu'un des batteurs de Serdaigle avait été blessé durant le dernier match contre Serpentard, on a des chances de gagner et… "

Hermione regardait Seamus dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi d'ailleurs. Les discussions autour d'elle semblaient floues.

-"As-tu vu la nouvelle robe de…"

-"Il est tellement beau…j'ai acheté cinq édition de Witch Weekly pour avoir sa photo, mais il disparaît à chaque fois…"

-"Malfoy ne semble pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui."

À son nom, elle releva la tête. Trop rapidement. Elle entendit presque son cou craquer et vit le regard surprit de Seamus. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle approuvait ce qu'il venait de dire … bien qu'elle ignorait encore le sujet. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit. Il n'avait effectivement pas l'air en pleine forme.

Il semblait renfrogné et ses cheveux, un tantinet trop long, lui retombait dans le visage, accentuant cette impression. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle devait quand même avouer qu'il était beau. Elle aurait pu trouver pire.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de croiser son regard. Le rouge monta à ses joues et à son étonnement, il semblait encore plus gêné qu'elle. Du moins, il fût le premier à détourner les yeux. Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna à la discussion palpitante de son voisin de table sans arrêter de penser que son amant d'une nuit était beaucoup plus affecté qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer la veille.

* * *

><p><em>Son cœur tentait de reprendre une cadence normale après tant d'émotions et d'efforts physiques. Le corps de Malfoy reposait sur le sien, lourd, mais réconfortant. Il pencha la tête et embrassa une veine encore palpitante dans son cou. Elle soupira d'aise sans s'en rendre compte et il sourit.<em>

_-"Avoue Granger que je suis le meilleur que tu ais eu dans ton lit…"_

_Son ton était rieur._

_Elle répondit par un sourire endormit._

_-"Bien sûr Malfoy, le meilleur."_

_Elle se lova contre lui et le sommeil l'emporta alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras._

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Le Serpentard était debout, habillé et tentait d'ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit._

_-"Tu pars?"_

_Il ne se retourna pas._

_-"Il est temps de revenir à la réalité Granger. Merci, tu as été un bon divertissement."_

_Et il s'en alla. Elle ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit._

* * *

><p>Pendant que la potion bouillonnait paresseusement, elle jeta un regard qu'elle espérait discret vers le blond. Il était dos à elle, mais à voir son corps qui se raidit immédiatement, elle savait qu'il se sentait observé. Il continua sa potion comme si de rien n'était, mais ses mouvements semblaient moins sûrs. Même Zabini, son partenaire de laboratoire, le regardait d'un air songeur.<p>

Lorsqu'elle alla chercher ses ailes de chauve-souris broyées, elle le frôla. Elle n'aurait su dire qui des deux frissonna le plus.

Finalement, la clocha annonça la fin de la torture et le Serpentard sortit le premier de la salle, sans un regard derrière lui. Le visage en feu.

La semaine se déroula de la même façon. Lorsqu'elle le voyait dans la grande salle à l'heure des repas, il avait le visage résolument tourné dans le sens opposé où elle était assise. Elle avait pourtant l'impression qu'il savait exactement où elle se trouvait.

Lorsqu'elle l'accrocha dans un couloir en direction du cours de botanique, sa respiration sembla s'être arrêtée.

Elle s'était inquiétée. Vraiment. Pendant la première journée. Puis voyant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et les efforts ridicules qu'il faisait pour l'ignorer, elle tenta de le provoquer. Souvent.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui en transfiguration pour mieux voir sa souris se décupler. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si ses seins avaient malencontreusement frôlés son épaule dans le processus.

Elle trébucha contre une chaise dans le cours de charme et se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il la prit par la taille pendant un moment, la fixa dans les yeux pendant une éternité, puis la lâcha en grommelant quelque chose à voix basse.

Elle aimait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait maintenant sur lui.

Puis, après une semaine, elle s'arrêta.

Après avoir frôlé son bras en potions, il s'était retourné et l'avait fixé, durement. Elle savait que le jeu était terminé et que les quelques failles de son armure s'étaient refermées. Et elle devait se l'avouer. Il était beaucoup plus sexy comme cela.

Il était 22h00 passé quand elle quitta la bibliothèque, la tête plongée dans « Gloire et Bassesse gobeline ». Elle voulait comprendre comment les Gobelins en était venus à travailler à Gringotts. Quel sujet fascinant!

-"Granger!"

Elle sursauta. Et voilà…elle avait perdu sa page.

En relevant les yeux, elle aperçut Malfoy devant elle, les bras croisés qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade.

-"Quoi?"

Il s'avança vers elle, n'appréciant clairement pas son ton.

-"Je peux savoir c'était quoi cette semaine?"

Elle haussa les épaules pour marquer son air faussement je-m'en-foutisme.

-"Je crois que tu le sais déjà."

Elle ne voulait pas parler. Il savait bien avant leur nuit qu'elle l'aimait bien. Elle savait bien qu'elle s'était construit des scénarios inimaginables dans sa tête. Elle avait probablement imaginé ses frissons ou la légère teinte rouge de ses joues. Peut-être. Ses soupirs étaient probablement également le fruit de son cerveau embrouillé par le plaisir. Ou de son cœur qui espérait trop. Elle ne pouvait plus rester seule dans le couloir face à lui. L'air semblait étranger à ses poumons et son visage brûlait de honte.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa. Plusieurs émotions contradictoires se dessinaient sur son visage et ça ne lui plaisait nullement. Il grogna de frustration et s'avança vers elle, lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa.

Longuement

Quand elle revînt à elle, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant son air renfrogné, presque boudeur. Presque.

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris."

-"J'avais raison."

-"Hummm?"

-"Tu tiens plus à moi que tu voudrais l'admettre."

-"C'est-ce que toutes les filles veulent croire…"

-"Faux. C'est ce que je voulais croire avec Ron. Je l'ai vraiment cru. J'avais tort. Mais toi, tu tiens vraiment à moi."

-"Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça?"

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis quand elle vit l'étincelle qui lui fit finalement oublier tous ses doutes, elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

-"Ferme-la et embrasse-moi."

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé... ; )


End file.
